The New Girl At DWMA Can A Witch Love?
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: A witch starts at DWMA. Crazy, right? Kid meets her anf finds out there is more about her than he ver imagined! What will become of them! First fanfic for me. I know its not very good, but it will do. I hope you like or liked it and can't wait for your tips and stuff! X3


The New Girl at DWMA  
Can a Witch Love?

Kid POV

Chapter 1: The Announcement  
I woke up on a Monday morning and did my regular routine. Washed up, got dressed, ate breakfast, fixed anything asymmetrical, and finally left for school. When I got there I saw everyone crowded around a notice. I heard people say,

" It's from Lord Death,"

" I thought it was just a rumor"

and things like that. I pushed through the crowd to see what the fuss was about. I read the notice to myself.

"There is a new student at DWMA. Treat her with respect and make her feel welcome. She is a...witch?! What the hell is my father thinking?!"

I started to storm off when Liz stopped me,

"Kid, where are you going?"

I looked at her with anger,

"I'm going to talk to my father about this. What is he thinking?"

And I stomped away. I walked into the Death Room and saw my father talking with someone, Death Scythe I guessed.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? Letting a witch into our school?!"

Lord Death turned around and stared at me,

"It's it's only because she has nowhere to go, besides she could help us and she is a very nice girl. Why don't you meet her?"

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to show me around?"  
said a sweet, slightly sad voice.

Chapter 2: Who's There  
A girl walked out from behind Lord Death and stared at me. I studied her, seeing as she wasn't human. She had turquoise shoulder length hair, her skin was the same color as my own, and she wore purple fingerless gloves, a black tank top covered by a blueberry colored long sleeve shirt that slid off her shoulders(it was probably too big for her) and a skirt much like Maka's only instead of plaid it was checkered and purple and black. What were those? On her head were white wolf ears with grey tips that kept twitching and behind her,swishing back and forth, was a white, grey tipped wolf tail. From what I saw of her mouth she had little fangs sticking out, I found that very cute, but then I noticed her eyes. They were not emerald green like Maka's but a lime green color, like the color of a cat's eyes. She was a little asymmetrical, but I thought she was the cutest asymmetrical thing I ever saw. Wait, she was a witch, why was I feeling this way?

"What's your name?" I finally asked.

"Okami"

Okami meant wolf, but what did that have to do with this witch?

"I'm Death the Kid. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yes please." she said in a little voice.  
Oh she was to cute. As we exited the Death Room, we heard the first class bell ring.

Chapter 3: Class

"Oh no! We'll be late!"

I took hold of her hand and ran to the class room. As usual, when I got there Stein was dissecting some poor animal, when I said,

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up the new student from the Death Room."

At the word student, everyone in the class room,and I do mean everyone, was starring at Okami. She looked very scared so I said,

"Everyone, this is Okami. She is a student of the DWMA as of today. Help her in any way you can and make her feel at home. Okami, why don't you go sit next to Soul, the one with the white hair. Don't worry I'm only three people away if you need anything."

she nodded her head, but didn't say anything. I wondered if she was going to be ok. She sat down next to Soul, who just looked at her. She kept glancing at him as if scared he was going to tackle her. Then Soul said,

"What's a witch like you doin' here?"

She froze and stared wide eyed at her table and didn't say a thing.

"Soul."

"What Maka?"

"Leave the questions for later. She is probably really freaked out right now!"

"Tch,ya, what ever."

"MAKA CHOP!"

"What was that for?!"

Maka just glared at him and continued reading the book she just hit him with. Okami just giggled then kept looking at her desk. Maybe she would like it here, I certainly hoped so. I wanted to get to know her better. Maybe I could find out what this 'feeling' for her was.

Chapter 4: After Class  
Finally, the end of class bell rang. Usually, I would leave after that, but seeing as I was the only one Okami trusted, I decided to stick around. That's when I saw it. A white wolf with gray tips on the ears and tail running towards me, whimpering and behind, chaseing it, was Soul and Black Star. It ran behind me trying to hide.

"What's going on Soul?"

"We were trying to get some answers out of Okami, then she turned into a wolf and started running so we chased her."

"You idiots!" I yelled.  
"She is very scared and nervous about this whole thing and she has a past that she probably doesn't want to talk about so just leave her alone!"

"Kid, what's gotten into you. You never said anything like this to us before."

"I-I am just trying to help her out."

With that Okami changed back into a human and started running. She probably just needed some alone time, but I was worried about her so I followed her. I found her sitting on the roof above a balcony picking at her shoes. I hadn't noticed them till now. They were black slip-ons with cresent moons on them. And her socks were knee high purple,grey and black diamond patterned. She looked really cute with it all put together. She noticed me and motioned for me to come up and sit with her.

Chapter 5: Her Story  
"Did your father tell you why I'm here?"

"No"

"Would you like to know?"

"Only if your able to tell me."

She stared at me with her eyes wide then looked back at her shoes.

"It first started when I found out that I was arranged to be married to a man that was very powerful and had been looking for a witch to help him with his sceams. Naturally, I refused, causeing my mother to lock me in my room without food or water until I accepted. I never did. Instead I packed up anything I could in a small back pack. Clothes, some money, and bedding. I ran away never looking back. I went to different towns, looking for food and a way to get money. Then I heard about Death City and how any witches found there would be killed and stuff. I didn't believe it. But I got half way through the desert surrounding it and ran out of food, then water. A well fed and hydrated person could have made it to Death City from where I was but I wasn't either. The last thing I remember was fainting thinking I was going to die there. I woke up in a hospital. Looking down at me was a nurse and Lord Death."

"That's where he was that day. Oh, sorry, please continue."

"after I was fully well again he asked me if I was a witch. I said yes. He asked me where my home was. I said I had no home. He pondered something then asked if I would like to attend his school and help the students train against witches. He would figure out a place for me to live for me. Today was gonna be my first day. Then I met you."

Chapter 6: Cute Emberassment  
She looked at me and blushed and I could feel my face get red as well.

"Kid, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Anything."

She blushed. She was just so adorable.

"How do feel about me?"

I froze. I could feel my face getting really red and then said,

" I think you are adorable and would like to get to know you more."

"Ok, thanks for answering truthfully."

I felt my face get less red, then I felt a little kiss on my cheek. I looked at Okami and she was smiling and her face was so red she looked like a rose. I just stared at her, then felt myself lean in closer to her, she leaned in closer and then I felt our lips touch. It was a very compassionate kiss long and sweet. After our lips separated from each each other, I felt blood trickle from my nose. Okami giggled and pointed at my nose. I took out my handkerchief and wiped my nose. Feeling a little embarrassed, I blushed. Maybe this was going to be the weirdest year ever for me.

Chapter 7: She's Staying Where?!  
After the day was over, I started walking home with Liz and Patty and noticed Okami just standing outside the gates to the school. I was about to ask her if she wanted to walk home with me, but after the kiss between us things were a little weird. She noticed me and ran over to me and asked,

" Can I walk with you guys?"

I looked at Liz and Patty and they nodded their approval.

"Of course."

We got to my house and surprisingly my father was there.

"Ah, Kid, Okami, I'm so glad you two are here. I have found a place for Okami to stay. Kid, she will be staying with us until further arrangments."

I froze, starring at my father.

"She-she's staying h-here?"

"Yes. Is that alright with you?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Then I will be going to bed now."

"But father, it's only 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Is it that late already? My, my."

I sighed and looked at Okami who was blushing like a pink rose.

Chapter 8: The First Night With the Death Family  
I showed Okami to the guest room and helped her get comfortable. I gave her some pajamas and a teddy bear. I tucked her in then leaned foreword to kiss her forehead when she moved her head to an angle where instead of kissing her forehead I kissed her lips. She sat up and put her hands on my face pulling me closer. I rested my hand on the bed next to her thigh, while with the other, I put under her chin as to keep her face twards mine. I then put my knee on the bed behind my hand and my other leg crossed over her body and rested on her other side. We released our kiss and. It was sensational. I had only been wearing my white button up and black pants when suddenly she started to unbutton my shirt and I started taking hers off. I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck and started kissing it. She pulled her head back a little and took a tight hold on my shirt, whimpering softly. Then there was knock on the door.

"Kiddo, are you in there?"

It was Liz.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute."

I slowly got off of Okami as she let go of my shirt. I buttoned up my shirt as she put hers back on. I kissed her one last time then turned off the lights and went out into the living room.

"What were you doing in there for so long?" Liz asked me.

"I was telling Okami about the school."

"Oh,ok cool. I just wanted to say goodnight 'cause me and Patty are goin' to bed."

"Right, goodnight" I said and hurried to my room.

This is the weirdest thing that's happened to me. I'm in love with a witch.

Chapter 9: Tuesday  
I woke up and went into my bathroom to wash up. After I got dressed I went into the dining room for breakfast. Something smelt good. I went into the kitchen to see what was being cooked and instead of a servant doing it, it was Okami. She was making eggs and bacon. She noticed me and asked,

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy please" I said.

She set the food on the plates perfectly symmetrically. She set the plates up for Liz and Patty, me and herself. I dug into my breakfast. It was delicious! I finished it as the others did and we all washed the dishes as a thanks to Okami. I Looked at the clock. 7:50. It takes us about ten minutes to get to school from my house. We started walking, Okami next to me, behind us the sisters walking side by side.

Chapter 10: At School  
We got to school exactly at 8:00. We walked into the class room. Surprisingly it was almost empty except for Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, and us four.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Soul said,"Stein sent them to different room because they weren't ready to train against a witch."

"Train against a witch?"

"Yea. It means one pair at a time, we're gonna fight against Okami. Isn't that why Lord Death enrolled you here Okami?"

"Yea, that's what he said." She said this with a fearful voice.

"Alright, let's get this started." it was Stein that spoke that time.

Soul and Maka went first and almost beat her but Soul got a nose bleed at the last moment when he got a panty shot of Okami. Maka maka chopped him and yelled at him while Okami was blushing and holding her skirt down. Then it was Black Star and Tsubaki. They didn't even get close because Black Star refused to fight Okami saying she was too weak for a god like him to fight. Then it was my, Liz, and Patty's turn. It was a draw when it came to our battle. We were all to tired to continue. We were all sent home early so we could rest and/or practice more. Yay, I'm so tired.

Chapter 11: Back at Home  
As soon as we got home, Patty and Liz went to their rooms and slept for hours. Me and Okami on the other hand, went to her room and watched TV. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I kissed her, sadly waking her up, she was so cute when asleep. She kissed me back and rubbed my torso, which felt heavenly, and we started doing what we had the night before only this time, we went farther. When I woke up she was in her bra and panties and I was in my boxers. She had little black heart panties and a matching bra. It was so cute. I turned on the TV at low volume and stroked her hair. She started waging her tail and then opened her eyes and stared up at me.

"Hello" I said.

She looked at the clock. It was 5:04 in the morning. We didn't have school it being the weekend.

"Kid, wanna know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"We do so much, but we aren't even dating."

I burst out laughing,

"Well then, we should probably announce to the group as well, don't you think?"

"Yea!"

She got out of bed and put some sweat pants and her tank top on. I put on my black pants and my black t-shirt. I turned off the TV and grabed my phone. At 11:30 I looked in my contacts for Tsubaki so she could tell Black Star, and Maka so she could tell Soul that we wanted to meet up for brunch at Death's Brunch Palace. Thankfully they all agreed to come.

Chapter 12: Brunch  
Liz, Patty, Okami, and myself got into a car I borrowed from my father and drove to Death's Brunch Palace. The whole group got there roughly at the same time. After we had brunch and tea I stood up.

"Guys, me and Okami have an announcement. We are now officially dating."

the whole group congratulated us except for Soul and Liz. I didn't pay much attention to it. I guessed Soul envied me and Okami and Liz I'm going to guess has feelings for me and is angry she didn't get to me first. I was so happy and it looked like Okami was too. But in her eyes there was worry. We all went home after we finished talking about me and Okami's relationship. Okami was still worried about something, I didn't know what. Little did I know that I would find out that night. We ate dinner and went to bed.

Chapter 13: Captured  
Just as I was falling asleep(Okami already had) I heard some one in the living room. I went to see if it was Liz or Patty but it wasn't either of them. It was someone I didn't recognize. Suddenly I was knocked unconscious. I woke up being held against a wall with my wrists and ankles chained. I heard someone whisper,

"Is that him?"

"Yep, that's him."

Some one stepped into the open... It was Madusa.

"Ah, Death the Kid. How have you been?"

"B-but, your dead!"

"Yes, in a way, I am. But that is beside the point. I would like you to meet Kinata, the witch of bats. She has something to ask you."

The strange winged witch stepped foreword.

"Are you the one who took my Okami?!"

Okami, wait this must be her mother.

"No, I did no such thing! She ran away to Death City from you because of your cruelty! There she met me and we fell in love!"

she came up to me and punched me causing my lip to bleed.

"Ha! Witches don't fall in love, and if they do they certainly wouldn't with a Grim Reaper! That's just asking for death! You liar! You killed my Okami! Die!"

Chapter 14: Her Choice

"Stop!"

it was a familiar voice. It was Okami's.

"I did run away. You were a bitch to me so I left! I ran to Death City. There I didn't have to deal with any crap. It's where I met Kid and fell in love with him."

Kinata stared at her daughter.

"Well you have two choices. Watch your lover die right before your eyes or leave him and marry your betrothed."

"Okami don't do it! If I do die at least I lived a life worth living because of you!"

She looked at me and smiled a sad teary smile.

"Kid, I love you, and because of that you might die. If I have the choice, you won't die."

She walked over to me broke the chains holding me and hugged me.

"In case I don't see you again."

and with that she kissed me, one last, compassionate time. Then she was grabed by her mother and that was the last I saw of her. Although, occasionally, mostly on the full moon, I see a white wolf with grey tips howl at the moon from one of the Death City roof tops and whenever I see that wolf, it means she is alive and well, and our love has not died. When everyone asked me where she went I said that my father told her to go to some far off land to help people in need. They believe me, thankfully. But I will forever remember the witch that stole my heart.

"Daddy, I had a nightmare."

"It's ok Okana. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"I had a dream that Momma passed on and I couldn't talk with her any more."

" It's ok, Momma is here, right Momma?"

a voice floats to my daughter,"Yes... I'm here..."

To be continued in part two...


End file.
